Red and White Rose
by ProngsV
Summary: The birthday of Weiss Schnee is approaching and Ruby Rose only has a few days to get a present for her. The only problem is Ruby has no idea what to get!


Ruby Rose just rolled around on her bed, frustrated and mad at herself. Why? It was about four days until her partner's, Weiss Schnee, birthday and she had no idea until just recently.

It was a few hours ago when Team RWBY was walking back from class together through the Academy Garden, they were having a conversation about their weekend plans.

"And what about you?", Yang asked Weiss after hearing about Ruby's plans to eat a bunch of snacks. "Doing nothing or going to eat with my little sis?"

"No, I don't want to eat unhealthy food like her", Weiss responded as she glared at Ruby and continued. "I'm leaving on an excused absence for the weekend."

Ruby, who was behind of the group froze and stared at Weiss. "E-Eh? Really? Why?"

Weiss turned to look at Ruby, raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. "I want to stay away from you for the weekend. But if you must know, I am attending to meet with important people of the Schnee Dust Company. We meet around this time of the year for my yearly birthday dinner."

Blake and Yang commented with "Oh, how fancy" and "Seems right for someone like an heiress" but Ruby stood there with a frozen expression of surprise. None of the other girls noticed and just continued walking with their idle conversation.

What kind of gift should I get her!? Should we have a party?! Oh, wait... She's gone on her birthday so it has to be before that... Let's stick with a gift!

Except Ruby didn't know her partner well enough to know what she would know.

"Why this!?", Ruby proclaimed as she rolled around on her bed still. The rest of the team were away to eat dinner so she was by herself in their dorm room. Then she got an idea and sat up.

"I'll ask Jaune!"

* * *

After everyone came back from dinner, Ruby made an excuse and head straight to Jaune's team's room. Hopefully, only he was there and everyone else in his team is gone. It would be kinda embarrassing to talk about it with just one person as it is.

… Except the whole team was there and right when Ruby saw everyone in the dorm room, Nora dragged her in. She forced Ruby to stay and explain her reason for wanting to see Jaune.

"And I can't just decide what to get her… Any ideas?", Ruby asked after explaining everything to Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. "Oh, and don't tell Blake and Yang! They're gonna tease me about this so let's keep this a secret in this room."

"Well, for me", responded Jaune first in the room. "When I get a something for my mom, I always pick something that she would like. Like flowers or candy."

"Except Weiss isn't really a mom so I don't think that will really work…", Ruby sighed but kept note of it.

Pyrrha was standing behind Jaune and gave her own advice. "Something she can wear would be a good gift. Like a necklace or a bracelet will look great on her. If Weiss likes it enough, then she will wear it when she's away."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "That sounds gr-" Right when Ruby finished her sentence, Nora stood up from her bed and waved her hand around.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me~! Pick me! I have an idea too! I'm right here, pick me!" Nora started waving her arms around.

"... Yes, Nora?"

"Hoooooow about you just give all of your love to her?" Nora grinned and pointed at Ruby. "Just say 'Weiss. I, Ruby Rose, give my life and body to you for the rest of your life to celebrate your birthday.' Sounds good right? Riiiight?" Nora started twirling on her bed in joy. "I should do the same to Ren~"

Ruby looked at Ren's direction and saw him his eyes closed with a frown. Then he spoke up.

"I don't really know much about getting and give things to people, especially girls, but I would appreciate getting anything from someone as a gift and I'm sure she would think the same way if she cared about you."

Complete silence after he finished talking. Until Nora squealed and hugged Ren from behind. "Forget what I said and go with his idea! Oh and it's also good if it was homemade from love so make her a cake! Even if it's completely bad, it's the thought that counts!"

Ruby took all of their advice in her head. This would help her more than before now! After thanking everyone, leaving their team room, and entering Team RWBY's room, Ruby felt more confident than ever before.

When Ruby entered the room, only Yang and Blake were in the room with no sign of Weiss anymore. Sighing in relief, she was about to lie down on her bed but Yang and Blake suddenly stood in front of Ruby now.

"Um… Did I do something wrong?", Ruby asked with a small smile. She didn't remember doing anything bad that involves them recently… She hopes.

Blake and Yang looked at each other, nodded with a smile, and Yang spoke up. "It seems you're planning to do something for your partner, huh?"

"W-What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she took a step back, sweating slightly. "I'm not doing anything for h-her…!"

"Don't worry", Blake responded back with a calm tone. "We're not going to tell her. She's away to talk to a professor for a while so it will be just the three of us and we want to know if you're planning to do something for her birthday."

"I have no idea what you're talking about… Ahahaha…" Ruby chuckled to herself, knowing she will give in to these two. "Oh, I guess you got m-me! I'm going to draw on her face before she leaves but the secret is out!"

Yang knew her sister better than anyone else does in the team so she knew when Ruby was lying. "I know when you're telling a lie, sis. That's as untrue as Santa Claus."

"... S-Santa isn't real?" Ruby looked Yang with a sad look in her eyes.

"U-Uh I mean it's as untrue as Santa eating healthy food instead of cookies", proclaimed Yang as she waved her hands around to avoid the subject.

Blake shook her head to the hopeless situation between the sisters and decided to get straight to the point. "We've noticed how you reacted today when we talked about her birthday. And knowing you, you will try to think of a gift to give to her. Right?"

Ruby couldn't respond of how correct Blake was so she nodded to confirm it.

"So I told Blake 'Hey, Blake! Let's help out with my baby sis's problem because I want her to be happy with the person she cares about!'" Yang put her hand around Blake's shoulder and pointed at her. "And Blake responded with 'Sure, sounds good for me.' And here we are! Now what's your ideas? We'll tell you what's good or not against someone like cold mean heiress."

Ruby glanced around the room again to confirm it was only three of them in the room. Then she explained the advice she heard from the other team.

Yang scratched her head in thought. "Well... Those are good ideas but the one who is most correct is Ren."

"I agree", Blake added in. "And Nora also makes a fair point. Not the part of giving your body to her (Yang whispered to Ruby "You can when you're older and I won't be around to see"). Something made by you will be special to her."

"Oh, how about giving her something that you love? Something that matches you both that will embarrass her." Yang gave Ruby a happy grin.

Ruby sensing the encouragement from both teammates, she started thinking of what she should give to Weiss. Suddenly she got an idea and looked at Blake.

"Blake, do you know how to sew?"

Blinking in surprise, Blake responded. "I know a bit of it. Why?"

Yang flailed around Ruby with "Why didn't you ask me!" and "I'm your sister, not her", but Ruby ignored her.

"Please teach me. I have an idea."

* * *

For the next few days, Ruby used all of her free time to work on her partner's birthday gift. Blake and Yang had to distract Weiss from their room to keep the present a secret.

And when Weiss forced her way into the room, Ruby hid away in Team JNPR's room and everyone in the team agreed to let her hide there.

Ruby needed measurements to keep the size accurate so she left it to her sister. Yang distracted Weiss with a story as Blake went behind her and measured the needed parts. It was a success despite Weiss being confused about why Blake was using a measuring tape to check the width of the desk when she turned around.

Ruby was glad she had several days to work on it. She was a complete beginner and kept making mistakes. But she had to go through with it.

Finally, the day before the weekend arrived. It was also the day when Weiss will leave the academy for the weekend.

* * *

Friday morning came and everyone but Weiss was in the room. She probably had to talk to the professors or something, Ruby thought.

Ruby held the completed results up in the air. Blake and Yang applaud to her. Grinning to her teammates, Ruby looked at both of them.

"Do you really she will like it? It might not be good on her..."

"Don't worry, sis!" Yang patted her sister on the shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. "If she doesn't like it, then I'll beat her until she loves it."

Chuckling nervously, Ruby hoped she was joking.

"We also got something for you", Blake said and gave Ruby a flower. It was a red rose.

"It's as a reward for doing so well. We want you to give it to her with your present."

Ruby looked at the flower and to the two girls. She was glad she had such caring friends. And also grateful for Jaune and his team.

"Thank you... Both of you, I mean it! I owe you both a lot for this!"

"Aww shucks", Yang responded with a smile. "It's nothing for my little sis."

"We're a team, Ruby", Blake said. "We have to look after each other. And don't thank us yet until you give it to her."

"Right!" Ruby shouted in a happy voice. Putting the present in a box, Ruby wrapped it up with plain red wrapping paper and taped the red rose on the wrapped present.

Now she had to give it to Weiss in a class they share together, in a way that won't annoy Weiss.

Ruby sat in her usual spot with Blake and Yang for the first class. Keeping the present besides her, she looked around every few minutes, hoping to see Weiss walk in and sit with them. But through the whole lecture, she didn't appear.

Two classes went by and with the same results. No sign of Weiss at all. Then Ruby realized she never told them what time she exactly leaving. She could have left this morning and no one would have known until just now.

After classes ended, Ruby dashed straight to their dorm room with the present. Opening the door and looking inside, her fear was right. Some of the things belonging to Weiss in the room was gone.

"I was too late...", Ruby muttered under her breath. Looking at the wrapped box with the present t she worked so hard on for the past three days, Ruby sighed in defeat. She wanted to give it to her as something to remember her for.

Tossing the neatly done wrapped box on the bed belonging to Weiss, Ruby sadly left the room. Nothing else could be done if she left already so Ruby went to eat lunch with Blake and Yang.

After ten minutes, a certain heiress walked into the room. After all the last minute work and discussing about her reason for leaving the weekend to the headmaster, Weiss wanted nothing more but to rest on her bed for an hour until she had to leave the academy.

She saw a wrapped box sitting on her bed. Weiss picked it up and saw a red rose taped on it. She had a feeling she knew who left this for her.

* * *

The weekend went by slowly and painfully for Ruby. Weiss will still get her gift but not before leaving like Ruby wanted. At least she will see it whenever she comes back and looks at her bed.

Ruby didn't see the wrapped present anymore on the bed but thought it probably went under pillow and didn't bother to check. Only because Weiss will find out Ruby messed with her bed and yell at her for it.

Then Monday arrived and classes were in session. Weiss still hasn't arrived back so she will probably come back later, Ruby thought. Blake and Yang tried to cheer Ruby up but it only made her feel more terrible.

Through the first class, Ruby left her head down on the desk. She couldn't bother with the lecture today. She just wanted to go back to her bed and sleep. Then a door opened in the back and someone entered the room.

"You're late, Ms. Schnee."

"My apologies, professor. I didn't have enough time to go to my dorm room to leave my belongings but I will leave it here until class is over."

"Mm. I'll overlook this for now. Take a seat."

"Thank you."

Yang started nudging at her sister in the side. "Hey, sis. Look! Look who arrived!", Yang whispered and kept nudging. Ruby waved her off and didn't bother to check. Won't really matter much.

Ruby heard footsteps approaching and stopped next to her. "Um, Ruby. Can you slide over so I can sit down?", said a familiar voice. Ruby grunted and slid closer to her sister. Ruby turned her head to face the new person and immediately raised her head up to stare at her in surprise.

The person who saw next to Ruby was Weiss Schnee in her school uniform but that wasn't the surprising part. She was wearing a similar cape as Ruby was currently wearing but it was white instead of red. And in the inner part of the cape was red. Weiss was wearing the present Ruby worked so hard on in the past week.

That wasn't the most surprising part though. Weiss had a flower in the side of her hair. It was the red rose that Ruby left on the present. Weiss was wearing everything Ruby left for her on her bed.

Ruby recalled the conversation just now. Weiss told their professor she didn't have time to go to their dorm room so she couldn't have found the present after coming back. Which means… She found the present before leaving!

Weiss glanced at Ruby in the side of her eyes and frowned. "What is it?", she whispered.

"D-Do you like it?" Ruby whispered back with her full attention to her partner, waiting for her answer.

Hesitating to answer for a moment, Weiss looked back at the professor and nodded as her response.

Ruby couldn't hide her joy and just smiled to her partner. Her plan worked and she was happy that it all worked out.

Keeping her eyes on the professor to check he wasn't looking in their direction, Weiss slid something to Ruby. It was a white rose that look as beautiful as the one Ruby gave to Weiss.

Ruby looked at the rose and Weiss in surprise. "As a thank you gift", Weiss whispered with a small smile. Picking up the white rose slowly, Ruby could smell the rich fragrance from it. She decided to put it on her hair like Weiss did with the red rose.

Both Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, seeing the red rose on Weiss and the white rose on Ruby, and they just smiled at each other. Both mouthed "You look great" to each other in silence.

* * *

This was basically a one shot fanfic sort of thing. And mainly made for someone I know who is like Weiss to me! Hopefully she's reading this and likes it! So happy birthday to her. She's probably thinking "You're so lame" but ahhh happy birthday anyway! Hope you enjoyed it, Weissu~

This was also my first published fanfic so I hope it wasn't too "horrible", I hope. May make a Blake/Yang version later or Weiss/Ruby version later? Ehh maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? This was mainly done for someone so wouldn't count on it.


End file.
